Chaos Darkness
by Blood of a Red Rose
Summary: StH/SM crossover!!! Erm...my StH fan character finds out she's a Senshi....RnR!!!


Chaos Darkness  
  
Author: God - freaking - damnit! I DON'T own Sonic the Hedgehog, or the idea of Sailor Moon! I do own Nightshade and Sailor Rose though! (And no Sailor Rose is NOT Amy Rose!!!)  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
"NIGHT! NIGHT!!!" Knuckles screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to be heard over the CD blasting out of his hedgehog friend's stereo player.  
  
"So thanks for making me a fighter," Knuckles' friend sang, reaching for her door, "yeah, word up Knux?"  
  
"Listen, Sonic needs to see me about something important over at Station Square and I need someone to watch the M.E...Could you?" Knuckles asked the white and cyan hedgehog.  
  
"Yeah, k." the hedgehog replied.  
  
"Thanks, I gotta go now, C'ya later Nightshade!"  
  
"C'ya!"  
  
Knuckles ran out of the house and flew off the island. Nightshade skated over to Hidden Palace at top speed. Her Shadow jet shoes lit up pure silver as she reached speeds unprecedented by G.U.N's ultimate lifeform. The earth started to shake as her shoes started to reach a white hot heat. A series of sonic booms followed this new experience. Nightshade started to wobble as she reached the top of the flight of stairs to the Master Emerald. She leant on the Master Emerald, unbelievably weakened. She fell to the floor, almost unconscious.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
~Later~  
  
"Nightshade...? Are you OK?" a voice whispered gently, the voice was that of Shadow the Hedgehog.  
  
"Huh? Wha...? Oh yeah I'm OK Shads, just ran a bit too fast..." She replied, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"I saw that, half of Angel Island is cracked! What did you do? Go at the speed of light or something?"  
  
"Erm...yeah..." She took of her jet shoes, which were practically burned to cinders.  
  
"O...k...Night, why?"  
  
"Needed to get here."  
  
"What the...?"  
  
"Huh?" Nightshade stood up and looked behind her. "What the...?" There was a huge monster standing right behind them (Think Perfect Chaos meets the Finalhazard in a smaller package). It had blood red eyes and a black body; it seemed to be made out of jelly, but with a hard outer coat shielding it.  
  
"DISAPPEAR!!!" (A/N: I don't care what you say, it's sooooooo that!) Shadow shouted, aiming his Chaos Spear straight at the thing.  
  
"CHAOS LIGHT!!!" Nightshade screamed, adding her own attack to the spear, the sliver ball of light engulfed the spear, adding a faint coating to it. The combo spear hit the monster but it didn't affect him.  
  
"It didn't work!!!" Nightshade ranted.  
  
"I know!" Shadow snapped back.  
  
Nightshade started to grow dizzy and her vision became blurred. She fell to the floor unconscious again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Dream Sequence~  
  
"Rose...you have to go back...please, you know Shadow can't do this alone, he needs you, and you need this...take this key and call Earth Cosmos Power...you have a gift Rose, don't forget that..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nightshade regained consciousness slowly. She turned her head to the left and sprang up. The monster was attacking Shadow.  
  
"The key..." Nightshade felt her chest to find a necklace there; it had a smallish key on it. The key was white gold with a Celtic design on it and in the centre was a small emerald. "EARTH...COSMOS....POWER!!!" Nightshade was engulfed in a green light.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The light slowly faded away, and instead of a white and cyan hedgehog, there stood a brunette teenage girl in a fuku similar to that of what Sailor Moon wears, except it was green in the places hers was blue and on the back there was a huge rose embroidered and where there are moon patterns on Sailor Moon's fuku, there were roses on hers. She wore a gold tiara with an emerald in the centre.  
  
"Hey! You! Right there! Drop the hedgehog and prepare to be dusted! I'm Sailor Rose and in the name of nature I'll punish you! *muttering* oh my god, it really is that corny!!! Anyway..." She started to twirl her staff faster and faster, until it was a blur. She aimed the staff like it was a gun at the monster. "Rose petal...STORM!!!" She blasted a tornado of pink rose petals towards the monster. It weakened considerably...but wasn't killed.  
  
"Damnit! Earth Staff...transform!" She changed back to her hedgehog form and the staff turned back to a small key. "Ok, I'm sick of this..." she muttered darkly. "I call upon the power of the seven chaos...empower my attack....ULITMATE...CHAOS...DARKNESS!!!" She threw a flood of black energy towards the monster. The monster screamed and blew up into thousands of pieces. "Take that!" Nightshade gloated.  
  
"Hey way to go Night, what happened?" Shadow asked.  
  
"Listen Shads, I'll explain later...I've gotta go figure something out, ok? C'ya later, tell Knux that I had to do something, and please look after the M.E!"  
  
"Ok...C'ya Night..."  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 


End file.
